Symptoms
by aboniann
Summary: What are the symptoms for a broken heart? Ask Sakura Kinomoto, the victim who fell too deep in a relationship with Syaoran Li.
1. Chapter 1

**Symptoms**

**Author: Blossomed X**

* * *

_Summary: What are the symptoms for a broken heart? Ask Sakura Kinomoto, the victim who fell too deep in a relationship with Syaoran Li._

* * *

I've been in a lot of relationships before. I never leave my heart open for anyone or anything, so whenever I think its time for a goodbye, I don't feel anything for that person.

But when I first met him, it was a totally different story.

I fell in love with him, and I never realized what I've gotten myself into until now. I was enthralled by him. Our eyes met; emerald and amber. He was a god. A hot, sexy god. I thought he was just going to be another fling, but I was wrong.

He asked me out just a few moments after we first touched each other. Our skin was electrified, and my body was tingling with such emotions that I had no idea what they were. I was longing for him, and I fell in love with him from that very moment.

We had the time of our life together. I was in love with him, and I thought he was too. Our first kiss was lingering and passionate. So much emotion was surging through our body and we can see it through each other's eyes. I couldn't let that single moment go to waste. I kept it in me forever.

And then, he left. He walked away from me when I was in the hospital, my eyes barely opened just to see him just one more time before I slipped away into eternal darkness. Instead, all I saw was him walking away from me.

I couldn't move. I was immobilized. When I reached out my aching arm for him, he didn't see me. I saved his life, and all I got was nothing in return. He left me to rot.

_Syaoran, why did you play with me? Why did you toy with my heart?_

I was in a coma for 2 months. Two freaking months and when I woke up, the first thing I was expecting to see were his eyes on mine, and his hand reaching for my warmth. But instead, I got nothing. All I got were tears on my eyes, waiting day after day for him and he never showed up.

I got sick after that. I was deep into stress and depression that my doctor warned me that I could die any moment now. I didn't care. I had nothing to lose, and I wanted to leave my shell and to get out of this God forsaken world.

I missed his arms that enveloped me whenever I was cold and lonely. But ever since that day, I never cried, and I want to keep it that way.

I was a victim this time. I was played right to his trap, and I fell for it. I never meant to let this relationship get so personal.

Now, I'm broken-hearted…Syaoran Li, you have no idea how I feel. I will never let you hear my sobs, my pleads. You will never see my tears. You will never see me cry.

I hate you so much. I hate you! I HATE YOU LI!

I can't believe I fell in love with you. You walked away from me, you toyed with me. You played me. But why can't I let you go?

I'm dying here…After saving your life from that freaking car accident; after pushing you from that drunk driving bastard, after getting pummeled on by a car, I'm here again, in this hospital bed with my heart drowning with tears that are waiting to be let out.

I stared at the dull brown door, my eyes glossy as memory after memory flashes through my eyes. I hear that this happens…when you're about to die. You reminisce. God, I'm pathetic.

I can't believe I'm saying this…I can't believe I'm thinking about it…

_"Syaoran…I love you." _

The door bangs open. My eyes widen. My breathing is becoming shallow. My eyes are coming dull. "Syaoran…" I choke out, gasping for a few more breaths.

"Sakura!" You rush over to my side, holding me for dear life. I see the guards coming in to get you out of the room, holding you while you fight back. My eyes are about to fall shut Syaoran. It's too late.

"Sakura!" You keep shouting my name over and over.

I'm seething in inexplicable anger now, just at the sight of you. "You bastard." I croak out. "You left me. I saved your freaking life and you just left me to die." I coughed and choked for air. "The least you could do was stay by my side, but you didn't!" I threw a vase full of flowers at him which missed him by an inch. A. Fucking. Inch.

I'm pathetic. I'm wasting my energy for you. But why can't I stop myself?

I feel something wet coming down my cheeks. Oh my God, I'm crying. I'm crying right in front of you. "I loved you. I still do! But you never even loved me! You toyed with me!" I suddenly had the strength to scream and shout. I have the power to yell the fuck out of you. "Why Syaoran?! WHY?!" I sat up, glaring at him with flames blazing in my eyes. "And now you have the _nerve _to come over here, right before I die? You're a freaking ass!"

My voice is clear now. I am no longer struggling for oxygen, and I have enough strength to slap you. But I won't Li; I'm not going to waste my energy on you.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean to." He jumps out of the bodyguards deathgrip and embraces me. "I love you, Sakura. I love you!" You look at me straight in the eye, tears falling. "I couldn't see you in the state you were in. I was too weak to look at you when you were injured because of me. It was all my fault, Sakura! I couldn't forgive myself!"

He was once again in the guard's hold. "I love you Sakura! You have no idea what pain I went through! Everyone didn't want me to see you! They blamed me, saying it was all my fault for putting you in the hospital." He shouted. Nurses were coming in, trying to get you to calm down. It was no use. "They gave me a restraining order! A freaking restraining order, Sakura! I wanted to see you, but I couldn't! I sent you letters, emails, I called you and I did everything just so I can contact you but it was no use!"

A woman took out a syringe, deciding it was the only way to calm you down. My eyes widened at every word you were struggling to get out of your guilty conscience.

"I love you Sakura." The nurse stuck the needle in you, your body suddenly ceasing and becoming rigid. "Please…forgive me…" and you fall down on the tiled floor, the guards carrying you to get you out of the room.

The room is now empty and sickly silent, and the only sound that can be heard are my sobs.

Tears were still continuing to fall from my eyes. How come I haven't died yet?! I'm supposed to be dead!

I cried in front of you. I can't let you nor your words out of my mind. I can still feel your arms around me. I can still remember your tears splashing on my clothes. After all the effort I had on forgetting you, I lose it. I'm breaking.

Now that I have seen you, I can't let go of my life. I'm fighting for it. I'm fighting for you.

You and I love each other. You went to the extent of breaking the law just to see me, to talk to me, to touch me. You went through hell and back, through utter pain and exhaustion just to see me right before I die and you came to give me the light I needed to see that I have a life and what the meaning for it is.

My lips curve up to a smile for the first time in months.

_"I forgive you, Syaoran." _

o0o0o0o0o0o

**Me: **Eep! I'm so embarrassed about this one-shot! To tell you the truth, I'm actually enjoying writing one-shots for you guys. This was totally wrong, but I can't help but laugh at the irony. Its weird how I came up with this story in just 15 minutes. Anywho:

Reviews, people! REVIEWS! 

**Blossomed X is outta here!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Symptoms**

**Chapter 2: Waiting**

**Author: Blossomed X **

* * *

_Summary: I want to show her what she means to me. I want to show her, prove to her, that she's my only love. I don't want her to walk alone anymore because she has me._

* * *

Syaoran froze, his body searing in hot white pain. "Sakura…" His lips slipped her name so softly as if it wasn't even a word, as if he was uncertain. In this case, he was. 

She was taking a step backward against the railing, the breeze spreading her hair like wildfire. Her emerald eyes were now shining brightly, mirth visibly seen and a straight line on her pink, luscious lips. Her clothing, as simple as it may be, provided her with such elegance that nothing in the world was as beautiful to him. She looked up when she felt a hand on her chin, giving her leverage to stare into his amber pools.

Oh, how he missed her.

The worst part about this was the fact that he knew what consequences were to be made. The restraining order was still to be lifted, and Sakura was unsupervised by an assigned bodyguard. But the way she was dressed; a pink turtle neck sweater with black leggings and boots, it seemed as if she planned this.

But what was this? Was this a game? An illusion?

Syaoran was left to interpret this later on because unconsciously wrapped his arms around his emerald-eyed beauty's frail frame and stroked her soft locks of hair that gave a red glare from the sunset. She was trapped- - literally. And before he knew it, his lips locked onto hers, a passionate kiss emanating. Their hands were fervently roaming, and their lips were connecting one after another with their tongues dancing.

Such forbidden passion…It scared him to do this. He didn't want her to get in any more trouble as it is.

"Sakura…" He pulled away, his eyes set downcast with his bangs seeming to weigh him down. "Why?"

"Why, what?" She finally spoke. Her voice was so soothing and velvety that he almost forgot about all his problems that were soon to ensue after this slight discovery.

"Why are you doing this? You know you can't-" She gave a quick peck on his lips, his lips melting against hers as another tongue-battle commenced. "Sakura, you need to stop doing this to me…" He mumbled against her lips.

This time, she was the one who pulled away. "What _am_I doing to you, Syaoran?" His name out of her lips was an extra bonus as she embraced him, his hand automatically giving her a pillow of his chest.

"Making me fall for you all over again." He huskily whispered in her ear.

She gazed up at his eyes, a lonesome tear trailing down her cheek. "Sakura, please tell me that you still have feelings for me. Please. I need to hear it."

She inhaled deeply, looking down. "I-I wish I can."

He glared at her, pinning her against the railing roughly and grabbing her shoulders. "Liar." And he locked her onto another fervent kiss. This time, it was from blinded passion that was searing through their entire body. Syaoran knew, he knew that she had feelings for him. He knew that she was scared. He knew…

_He knew she was going to run away._

He deserved it. After all, he ran away from her in the first place, leaving her in a life-and-death battle. While he was away, he wondered if she was battling for life or death. He knew that because of his disappearance that she gave up on everything in life. He knew that she needed him. He knew that she loved him. But he knew a lot more other things:

He knew that he loved her. He knew that he needed her as much as she needed him. He knew that she was his life. He knew that he would only want her to be happy. He knew that he wanted to be with her always and forever. He knew that she was his everything. She was his inspiration, muse, soul mate.

She was just scared, that's why. He left her once, so wouldn't he leave her again?

_Never._

"Syaoran, stop. I-I can't." She turned away, facing the ocean that was glistening from the sun's reflection.

"I know," he grabbed the railing, crushing his body against hers, "I know that you're scared. But I'm here, Sakura. I'm here. It's only me." He whispered it so softly that it seemed to trail off with the wind, but Sakura seemed to have caught it with her ears.

"I know…"

"Then what's wrong? Why can't you return my feelings for you?"

"I-It's complicated." She whimpered when she felt his lips brushing his neck.

"I want to help you." He whispered in her ear, softly biting her earlobe. She melted against his frame and let go, desire igniting like flames. "Sakura..." He pulled away before they could get any farther. "...Be mine." He shoved his hand in his pocket and delicately pulled it out with something shining in his palm.

She gasped. "You..."

"I _love _you. I want to be with your forever. I need you so much. I know you're scared that I'll run away, I know you are. But I want to show you that I'm committed. I want to show you how much you mean to me and all I'm asking for return is your feelings for me." Her eyes gazed up from the ring to his eyes, and she saw it all.

Raw emotions.

_He really loves me. _

She chuckled hoarsely. No words can express her feelings right now, and it seemed that her voice have given up on her. She nodded, giving him a shy smile before he grinned and enveloped her left ring finger with their bond and token of love. "Syaoran...I, you know that-"

He embraced her tightly. "I know. I'll give you as much time as you need. I love you Sakura."

That was all she needed to hear. No pressure. No forcing. Just waiting. Just showing each other that what they had and have is enough. She sobbed in his chest, her hand revealing her ring.

_I love you too, Syaoran._

"I-I have to go now, Syaoran. Touya will be looking for me soon." He nodded, reluctantly letting her go. Better to let go than imprison her for the rest of her life, unhappy. He stroked her hair, giving a sweet, lingering kiss on her lips. She was so beautiful, so delicate.

"Please, Sakura. I want you to be careful. I'll be waiting, right here for you." She smiled, feeling his thumb brushing her tears away from her cheeks.

"I will."

She walked back to her car that was parked beside his own and started the ignition. What they had was enough. And what he showed her- - a promise, a vow, his decision and who he chose, it was what mattered. Nothing else. As she drove down the dusty path that no one knew where it led, she knew that she was no longer alone. And gazing at the rear-view mirror to her lover that was waving sadly at her, she knew that he would be waiting.

She knew.

And Syaoran would wait forever for her, because she was his.

_I'll be waiting, Ying Fa._

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Me: **Well, you guys deserved this sequel. In here, Syaoran proclaimed his love for Sakura with a ring, promising that he will never leave her. However, Sakura has to leave Syaoran because what they have is forbidden. There may be another sequel, and there will definitely be an update for one of my stories.

**Please review. It inspires me to continue writing. :) Also, please review my other stories as well. Thank You! **


End file.
